First Chances And Second Glances
by 0dot-dot-dot0
Summary: 16 years later and an unexpected visitor standing in the hallway of the Puckerman's, what has lead them to having a first chance with someone they didn't get a second glance at? Rated M for language just to be safe FIRST STORY R&R please :
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Fan-fiction, I've always wanted to write a story but never had any ideas. This story was kind of inspired by the show Life Unexpected. I hope you like it, please review with good or bad thoughts on the story, because I can't make it better if I don't know what I've done wrong. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer : I unfortunately don't own anything :(

* * *

**

_Who would have thought that I would ever be doing this? I feel like a fucking pussy but right now I don't care. I'm glad that I have her; I don't even want to think what I__ would have done without her by my side. She smells like sweets, I love how she smells so tasty! Hearing her hum 'Sweet Caroline' the song I sang just for her all those months ago was surprisingly calming me down. Holding me tightly, like she was never letting go, made me feel safe – see I'm growing a vagina! What the fuck?_

_

* * *

_

Six months ago Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and everyone else at WMHS would never have thought that he would be crying, let alone crying with Rachel Berry cradling him. However the events that had happened were even more messed up than that.

So, Puck fucked up big time by having sex with his best friend's girl – even worse, she was pregnant with his child. Yeah he was a stud and had slept with _a lot_ of girls and cougars, but he never thought that even he would ever steep so low as to sleep with head cheerleader Quinn Fabray (his best friend, Finn Hudson, of 10 years) girlfriend. He felt like an ass after, but she wanted it, saying she felt fat that day and who was he to let her down? Well turns out he did. He hadn't been thinking straight because of the wine coolers that they had both had, he could hold his liquor and beer, but wine was a no no, it went straight to his head; and because of this he was stupid enough not to put a condom on.

When he found out she was pregnant he tried to do the right thing and tell her he was there for her and he'd help out with everything, because he was _not_ a dead beat like his father! But no she thought she was too good for him and said that he was a 'Lima loser' and that she'd go to the grave swearing it was Finn's. Finn being the naïve tool that he was believed her bullshit story, that she got pregnant when they were in the hot tub. He wanted to tell Finn the truth but Quinn was the one who wanted to lie. So he went along with it, yup another jackass move from him.

So just before sectionals Rachel found out the true paternity of the baby. He still doesn't know how she found out, but she did. Since Finn had joined Glee, he and Rachel had been ogling at each other, enough to make a cute little puppy sick! And she wanted Finn – and everyone knew it, even Quinn. But she knew she couldn't have him because he had a pregnant girlfriend. So she went to him and told him.

"You fucking asshole! How could you do this to me?" another blow to the face; Puck knew he deserved it so he allowed Finn to carry on. "What have I ever done to you? Eh! What have I ever done to you to deserve this?" Finn went to take another blow but Puck had the taste of blood in his mouth and he had had enough, so he blocked Finn. "Look man I fucked up badly! I wanted to tell you the truth bus she-" he pointed an accusing finger towards Quinn "didn't want me to be the father, she loves you man! She may have a fucked up way of showing it but she does! I tried to man up and take responsibility but she was having none of it!" Puck was shocked at how much he had said, and he wasn't one to grovel but he really didn't want to loose his best friend. Finn looked at Quinn, with hurt and love in his eyes, then he looked at Rachel with a crumpled expression and the same hurt in his eyes, and then at Puck with anger in his eyes, and with that he stormed out. The room was filled with such a suffocating silence that everyone jumped a bit when they heard the grunts of frustration and the sound of lockers being punched echoing though the corridor into the room.

In the wake of what happened Quinn ran out crying, Santana and Brittany following her, giving evils to both Puck and Rachel or 'Man hands' as they like to call her, before leaving. Kurt let out a dramatic low whistle saying "well well well…" and with that Puck snapped out of his shock and started leaving the room gritting out a "fuck you Hummel" and a glance at Rachel sitting on a chair looking mortified.

Rachel was just sitting there, she couldn't move and her mind was working overtime. She was just staring at the door, her eyes glazed over, worrying her bottom lip. She was trying to get some coherent thoughts but all her brain could muster was _'what have you done'_. All she could see was a replay of what happened. The look of shock on Noah's face when Finn punched him, that shock soon turning into a look of self loathing, he looked ashamed. Wait. When did this become about _him_? She was 'in love' with Finn. Wasn't she? That's why she went to him when she found out the truth, she _wanted_ Finn for herself. Didn't she? But that look on Noa- no! That look on _Puck's_ face when he looked at her before leaving the room, she couldn't figure it out. It wasn't the hateful look she was used to from him that she usually received when he'd give her a slushie facial. His eyes were soft and full of feeling, that same look he had when they briefly dated, so briefly it's not even worth thinking about, no, there was in fact more feeling in this look that she'd ever seen. How long had she been sitting there thinking about _him_?

The original Gleeks were surrounding her, all talking at the same time. She only just saw them as her eyes began to refocus on the reality, she couldn't hear what they were saying it was all a muffled blur. She swiftly stood up and left the room, leaving a bunch of confused looks on the Gleeks faces. She was power walking – because she was one to follow school rules and no running down corridors was a rule – down the corridors looking out for the one person she needed to see, though she wasn't quite sure who that was. She could just about hear some muffled sobs, she looked down another empty corridor and saw the blonde cheerleader, with her knees pulled up to her chest hugging them, while the sobs racked through her body. Rachel had stopped walking, and she just stood there unsure of what to do. So she took a deep breath, straightened her appearance and stood tall – forever the actress. She began walking over and lowered herself to sit next to Quinn. She was watching Quinn apprehensively and just waited until she looked up. "What do you want Rupaul?" Quinn finally spat out, another favourite for the cheerio's to call her. Rachel let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding "I … I just wanted to say I'm so sorry Quinn, I didn't know this was how it was going to happen. I know I'm not your favourite person and I've probably just ruined your life even more but... I'm just so sorry!" she was panicking, she felt awful for what she had done but she didn't know how to actually express how sorry she was. Rachel knew she had an abrasive vocabulary but it failed her at this moment.

Quinn looked Rachel in the eye and she took in a sharp inhalation of air, when she saw Quinn's red raw eyes and mascara all down her face. "I'm not angry with you Rachel" Rachel just stared at her in shock, she actually used her name! 'you did what I couldn't do, I know he needed to know the truth, I was just too afraid that this would happen, I love him I really do, I just don't know what to do" Quinn was so confused as to why she was explaining herself to 'Man hands' of all people. Rachel just continued to stare. "I didn't mean to have sex with _Puck_, it just happened; I was so upset about Finn joining glee and the looks he gave you." She started crying again, and Rachel wasn't sure what to do, so she put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She felt the need to speak "Quinn I'm sorry, I only told Finn because I wanted him to be with me not you. I know that's terribly wrong of me but…" she was unsure of where she was going with this "but I liked that he liked me, I'm not stupid, I know pretty much the whole of William McKinley student body hates me, and to have the quarter back like me? It was just memorising, in short it was nice to be liked." It was Quinn's turn to stare this time; Rachel saw that Quinn looked like she understood, "well neither of us have him now." And with that Rachel understood that that was the end of the conversation, so she squeezed Quinn's shoulder and speedily stood up and left the scene.

Rachel found her self searching the bleachers, when her eyes landed upon the familiar muscular boy, wearing a tight white top that hugged and emphasised his muscles and his Letterman jacket hanging off of him, his jean clad legs lazily spread with his feet resting on the bench in front of him, complete with that dreadful Mohawk, she thought; _don't lie Rachel you love that Mohawk_. Realising this is the one she was looking for, she began to walk over there while being flooded with memories of the last time she and this boy were last here.

"_You like Quinn and I like Finn. It's not fair on either of us to stay in this 'relationship' when we both want other people" she stated. "Are you breaking up with me?" she heard the anger and possibly disappointment in his voice. "Yes I am" she suddenly felt a chill curse though her veins, "well I was going to break up with you anyway!" he spat, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself that rather than her. "No, you weren't, but we can still be friends" she offered "we weren't friends to begin with!" she felt a stabbing pain in her heart and stinging in her eyes as he left her sitting there on the bleachers. What she didn't know was how much he was hurting after he had said that, he bolted because he couldn't stand the look in her big brown eyes. _

He smelt her before he saw or heard her. She still smelled like sweets, god he loved and missed that smell. He glanced up and saw her walking towards him; she was wearing a white shirt with a pink cardigan which she had wrapped round her because it was chilly outside, well for her because she was also wearing one of her ridiculously short plaid pink skirts, if that's what you can call it. Completing her outfit was those long school girl socks that Puck hated to admit but he loved them. He was so into that school girl look. He felt himself staring so he snapped his head away and stared straight ahead of him.

"Hey" she managed to say, although it was more of a whisper than anything. She stood there waiting for a reply, he looked up at her with his intense beautiful hazel eyes, full of thought and feeling, he gave a small smile "hey Berry". She shivered, not sure whether it was because of the light breeze or because of his low smouldering voice trembled through her. _Definitely the breeze_ she told herself. He began removing his jacket and he held it out to her, she just looked at him perplexed "take it Berry, it's cold and as usual you're wearing pretty much nothing. Take it" and with that he jerked his arm towards her, so she took it. As she put it on she didn't realise how cold she was. His jacket was still warm from him wearing it. Her mind began to blur as all her senses were screaming at her. The smell of his musky cologne with a hint of sweat invaded her nostrils as she breathed; her body reacted with goose-bumps showing themselves all over her, she felt a little light-headed as well. At that point she was glad he couldn't see the effect he had on her.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, for how long neither of them knew. But with Rachel not one for quiet "I'm sorry" she whispered, but he just carried on looking out ahead of him. His thoughts were going crazy; she always drove him crazy – in every sense of the word. He wanted to answer but he didn't want to upset her if he lost his cool. He's never been one for crying chicks. Let alone a crying Rachel. "I know" he finally answered, they both looked at each other, loosing themselves in the opposite's eyes. She placed her hand over his on the bench and squeezed it, her hand felt as if it was on fire just by touching him. He thought he was loosing his mind, _no fucking way can my hand be on fire_, he then felt her squeeze it, _ahhh_ he thought _that explains it. Damn I'm such a pussy. Why is she even here? I'm glad she is but man she's driving me insane, I didn't want to have to look at her but god! She looked good; she's wearing my jacket better than I do! Why did she have to look so god damn sexy?! Snap out of it Puckerman concentrate!_

He lifted the hand which she was holding, and made it so he was holding her hand, not just her hand on his, and he bought his arm up and put it around her. She shuffled closer to him, keeping a hold of his hand and she fitted perfectly under his arm. _Rachel get your self together! This is PUCK the one who graced you with slushie facials everyday for a year! … But he smells sooo good, and he's so warm and sexy… god damn! I shouldn't be like this! But I am a teenage girl with raging hormones, I'd be fatally stupid if I didn't think he was sexy, I'm Rachel Berry I don't do stupid._

"Why are you here?" his whisper laced with curiosity, he looked down at her just as she looked up. Again Rachel's mind went a bit blurry as his hot breath hit her cold skin, his breath smelling like mint. "Wha… what do you mean?"

"I would have thought you'd have run into the arms of golden boy by now" he didn't mean to sound so harsh, it just came out; this is what he was afraid of.

He felt her stiffen but she made no movement to leave. Her extensive vocabulary was failing her again, "oh, err, well, umm, I have, err, clearly not gone after him" was all she could piece together. He felt bad that he had spoke to her like that, as she was being nice to him, the only person that would probably be nice to him. "So, why are you here" he motioned with his free hand circling the air around then and then pointing between them both.

"I… err… I wanted to see if you were alright" she raised her free hand to his face and gently caressed where bruises were forming "Finn punched you a lot, and it looked quite painful" she spoke gently, not bothering to hide the care that was expressed through her words.

He caught his breath when she touched him, and he felt himself leaning into her touch – _what the fuck am I doing? This is Rachel fucking Berry! Grow a pair man! But is feels so good, it's nice to be cared for, eurgh! Why am I acting like I'm in some stupid chick flick?_ "Thanks," he grumbled out, it's all his self control would allow.

"It was unjust for how Quinn treated you," she was still running her fingers over his jaw line, "I saw you trying to give her money to help, it was very noble of you to try and take responsibility for the consequences of what occurred, you truly are a good person Noah. Most 17 year old boys would have run a mile or just ignored the fact that they got someone pregnant."

How did he get so lucky to have someone say something nice to him like that? He didn't. Simple as. When she called him Noah he felt his stomach react, he wasn't sure what it was or why, maybe he was hungry,_ yeah definitely hungry_.

"I'm not good" he bit out "I got my best friend's _girlfriend_ pregnant! How does that make me good?" she caught the hurt in his tone, so she sat and thought for a few minutes wondering how she could make him see that he was.

"We all have flaws," she stated, he just looked at her "but _you_ wanted to take responsibility for _your mistake_. And that's a very admirable quality to have."

He was racking his brain for something to say, he couldn't insult her for her choice of words because he understood everything "wow Berry I actually understood you for once, what the hell happened to all your fancy words?"

Rachel giggled "well it seems that my comprehensive vocabulary has been failing me today" she looked up at him again her eyes wide and innocent. He felt himself smile a genuine smile, "well I'm not complaining. Anyway you said we're all flawed, you don't seem to think yourself flawed" Puck was bewildered that he was making conversation with Rachel Berry of all people! "Well Noah I am… I told Finn about you and Quinn-" she stated, before she could carry on puck interjected "yeah I know you did, you did us all a favour to be honest" he smiled at her.

"It may seem that way, but I had an ulterior motive, I told Finn so he would want me and not Quinn, and I'm actually ashamed of my actions." Puck stiffened slightly, he knew she liked him, but it hurt to hear it, _for fuck sake Puckerman! Pull yourself together, this is Berry! You don't 'hurt' because of her, have you got your fucking period yet?_ Puck was annoyed that he was feeling this way, feeling at all in all honesty, but he didn't care, he missed Rachel, as crazy as she was and how she would normally talk and talk and talk, he just simply missed her. "Err okay then… so why aren't you with him right now?" he was confused.

"Well, err, that's, err," _damn vocabulary where are you?!_ "Err I don't know, when you, Quinn and Finn fled from the choir room, I was just sitting there thinking," she heard him mutter 'figures' "anyway I was replaying what had happened, and I didn't think about him once!" she took note of his bewildered look "I know! I was surprised myself…" she trailed off back into her thoughts, when Puck cleared his throat nervously "who did you think of then? Your first Broadway show? Next MySpace video?" he wasn't malicious with his words, just light banter.

"Hmm well that's where it gets complicated" she spoke slowly, inhaling his scent from his jacket and she pulled his hand tighter around her, Puck did not miss this little scene and thought _'fuck, she thought about me. No she wouldn't would she? Why? Well Puckerman I don't know why but don't screw it up!' _with that he motioned for her to carry on "err, well I thought of… err," she began muttering to herself 'you can do this Rachel, think of it as your staring role!' "Erm yeah staring role" shit did she just say that? She looked at Puck; he seemed amused by her ramblings "iwasthinkingofyou" she spewed out. Puck raised his eyebrow "huh?" she took in a big gulp of air "I was thinking of you" _well fuck me, I wasn't actually thinking that she would admit it, do something! You're a stud! Don't just gawp at her!_

"Oh, err, wow" was all he could say, but he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her, and she hugged him back. She pulled away from him, looked him in the eye, resting her forehead on his and said "Noah, I believe in _you_, _you_ can make it right, _and you will _do the right thing by your child."

Did she just say that? They both thought, Puck's memorising hazel eyes intensely stared into hers for a moment, before either of them knew what was happening he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back. Her hands found their way to the base of his Mohawk pulling him closer, while his hands were tangling themselves in her soft hair.

Unknown to both of them they were both having the same intense feeling in their stomachs, and that they were being watched from different angles; Finn was on the field, Quinn was at the entrance to the field and Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina were in the car park – all with the same mixed, confused expression, although Kurt was amused as well.

And that's where it all began. A few weeks later Puck and Rachel officially became a couple and became known by the Gleeks as 'Puckleberry', Kurt's insane idea, though neither one admitted it, they liked it. Quinn and Finn worked things out; though it was still tense they really did love each other, even after everything. Finn was furious with Puck and wouldn't even acknowledge his existence. Which pissed Puck off, but Rachel assured him that Finn would come round, eventually.

* * *

Six months later 'Puckleberry' was still going strong, Puck had been attending class a lot more, meaning his grades had gone up, thanks to Rachel. Finn was just starting to talk to him again; however, Quinn was still determined to give the baby up for adoption. Which hurt like hell for puck, but he knew that he couldn't change her mind; he and Rachel had tried everything.

That's how he ended up crying in Rachel's arms.

Quinn gave birth to a boy. She was crying, Finn was crying, Rachel was crying and Puck was just standing there not knowing what to do with himself. He didn't want to cry, because that would mean he cared. He did care. He just didn't want to cry in front of anyone. Quinn refused to hold the baby, and the doctor asked if he wanted to hold it, he wasn't sure if he should or not. Rachel whispered into his ear "Noah," she pressed a kiss to his neck "I think you should hold him, you'll kick yourself later if you don't" she pressed a loving kiss to his lips and she saw the pain in his eyes. He nodded and the doctor passed the baby over to him.

Puck didn't know how to react. He was holding his son, for the first and last time. He looked just like him, but with Quinn's nose. He felt the tears coming, so passed the baby back to the doctor. He didn't realise that Rachel had snapped a picture.

Quinn had already signed the papers; she took care of the adoption process, denying Puck any kind of involvement with it. She was afraid that he'd make her change her mind, but she was determined that she didn't want to keep it, and wasn't going to let Puck raise it, because she would see them. They didn't know who the parents would be. Quinn passed the papers to Puck and he just stared at the papers in his hands. Rachel guided him out of the room, into the hospital cafeteria. She was rubbing small circles on him back to soothe both of them. She held his hand in her free one, saying "Noah, I know you're upset, angry and confused but you need to sign them, I know it's hard but," she trailed off and just pressed a loving kiss to his lips, he kissed her back and she could feel everything he was feeling, which made the tears freefall from her eyes yet again.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Rach" he choked out thumbing the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm here for you Noah, I'm not going anywhere" still rubbing circles on his back. Puck looked her in the eyes, she saw again that intensity of pain "I know I have to sign them, I just," he trailed off and just smelled her hair while hugging her, like a lifeline.

They sat there for a while, in silence, Rachel had been humming a few songs that Puck didn't recognise, and Broadway was his first thought. He didn't know how he got so lucky with her; she had stayed with him throughout the last 6 months, put up with his foul moods and everything. How did she stay with him after all those slushie's he used to throw her way? They had had many arguments about the future, he would say "I don't deserve you, you're going places, and I'm not" to which she'd reply with "Noah, shut up you are going places too! I'm going to make sure of it! And I'm going to be by your side no matter what!" he was afraid that she wasn't going to achieve her dreams if he was in the picture, but she was so determined that she was going to get her name in lights and he was going to be with her when she did, he'd feel foolish for causing another argument about it.

He signed the papers, gave them back to Quinn with sadness in both their eyes and left with Rachel. When they got back to hers, she guided them up to her room. He laid down while she was faffing about with her laptop and he was lost in his thoughts. When she came over she had a picture in her hand, and said "Here, I took this, because I thought you would like a picture" he took one look and pulled her into an embrace and he let the tears fall freely.

He managed to control himself for a few minutes while he looked sincerely at Rachel and he smiled a pained smile and said "I love you Rach, I really do, I don't know what I'd be doing if I didn't have you" he choked out. Tears gathered on her lashes and she pressed another loving kiss to his lips "I love you too, Noah". Smiled against her kiss and hugged her tightly. His eyes wondered back to the picture in his hand, and he began crying again.

That's how he ended up crying in Rachel arms.

* * *

Rachel Puckerman had just finished the ironing when there was a knock at the door. It was her day off and she had a family day out planned, as it wasn't often that both her and her beloved had a day off together. They were going to go for a walk in Central Park because it was a perfect day for it, and they loved walking and relaxing there, it held a lot of memories for both of them, not to mention it was gorgeous in the spring.

_Knock knock_

She walked down the oak staircase, taking a glance into the living room and saw Abbie and Freddie playing with their toys she opened the front door.

She felt like she had just opened a door to her past. There was a young boy, about 16, wearing a Letterman jacket, he was muscular and had a well defined face, hazel eyes, and to her shock he even had a Mohawk the only thing that didn't fit was the nose. _What the hell was going on?_ She shook her head clear when she heard the young boy saying "hello?" she took another glance, staring in disbelief.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked politely, although she already knew.

Abbie came running to the door, wanting to see what was going on; she had her father's eyes and nose, but her mother's hair and other facial qualities.

"Is this the Puckerman household? Does a, err," looking at a piece of paper "Puck live here?" he asked warily.

Rachel was still in shock; all she could do was stand there and stare. Abbie was tugging impatiently at her cardigan saying "who's Puck mummy?" popping the P.

"Abbie darling I think you need to go and find daddy, tell him there is someone here to see him" was all she could muster. She motioned for the young boy to come in.

She heard Abbie squealing as her father picked her up and put her on his more defined muscular shoulder. He was cooing her as he came down the stairs, his eyes met his wife's; who never ceased to amaze him with her beauty, intelligence and the love for him and their two children, she had a panicked look in her eyes, he put Abbie down and kissed his wife on the cheek, and she looked tenderly in his eyes whispered "Noah" tenderly and squeezed his hand as his eyes followed hers to their company.

Puck's eyes widened at the sight of a young boy 16 years his junior. His mouth gaped open and he thought he was somehow looking in a mirror of his past self.

The young boy shifted uncomfortably and spoke kindly "hi, err, my name is Brad, and I'm err, your son."


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! im so appreciative of all of you who took time to R&R and those of you who have put this story on alert! it means so much! so thank you! i am also sorry that its taken so long for me to post this chapter up, i planned the chapter after i finished the first but i just couldnt put my plans into proper words. i forced it out of me today, im not sure if i like this chapter or not so im sorry if you dont like it! please R&R good or bad :) thanks!**

**

* * *

**

_What if it's not him? What if he doesn't want to see me? Why the hell am I putting myself through this? I __already have a loving family! Eurgh I hate sweaty palms, damn nerves! How am I going to explain to him how I found him? I don't know if I can take the rejection, I'm not one to cry, but if I'm rejected by him I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself. Okay, just knock… are they in? I saw a car in the driveway so they must be. _Knock knock_ … how long are they gunna make me wait? I might as well just turn back around. I feel rejected already there's no point sticking around to be rejected more… oh wait is someone opening the door? Oh god! Say something Brad! C'mon! Why is she staring at me like that?! Say something! '_Hello?'

* * *

The Johnson family lived in Lima, Ohio when they adopted a baby boy, Brad. It was an open adoption, but neither of the birth parents specified that they wanted to hear from them in the future. Once they had adopted their baby boy they moved to Kansas to raise their family.

They lived a normal life, nice house, front and back yard and a golden Labrador. Brad had been bought up to appreciate sports and was pretty good at everything he did; George Johnson was a sports writer, so they always had father-son bonding over sports.

The Johnson's loved Brad with all their hearts, but they knew that they would have to eventually tell him that he was adopted. So not long after he had turned fourteen they sat him down and told him. To their surprise he took it better than they thought he would, he said "I always thought there was something different about me because I look nothing like either of you." For a teenage boy he was very understanding about what he had been told; informing his devoted parents that it changes nothing and he still loves them, but he will one day want to seek out his birth parents. It was then that the Johnson's realised that they had bought up an amazing, kind hearted, considerate young boy.

The situation about Brad being adopted had not been re-visited until a year later, when a family issue forced the Johnson's to move back to Lima. Their new house was nice, much like the one back in Kansas. Brad had been enrolled into the local school, William McKinley; he wasted no time in signing up to the sports available. With football season just starting it was perfect timing for Brad to have joined. He made friends quickly and he was soon considered 'popular'; however he did not like what some of the others on the team did to their fellow students - slushie facials.

He never personally threw one because he thought that it was too demeaning and he was just not one to influence that on someone. He usually just stayed quiet, however this one day there was a new girl standing at her locker, and one of the jocks said with an evil grin "let's welcome her to William McKinley". Brad felt awful, he knew what it was like to be the new kid, he was just lucky enough to not be on the end on a slushie facial. Ben was just about to throw it in her face but Brad put his hand on Bens arm "no man! You can't throw that in her face, it's clearly her first day. Just don't do it!" he was trying to keep a strong tone, but you could hear him pleading. The girl had looked up shocked, Ben just pushed him out of the way and shouted "shut it Johnson! You'll pay for this later" and with that he threw the slushie in her face. He had mouthed sorry to her with an apologetic smile while the guys were dragging him away.

After school that day the guys told him he had to pay for what he did, he was expecting a beating or something, but the guys had something funnier planned. You see Brad loves his hair, and this hadn't gone unnoticed by the others, so they pinned him down while Ben shaved his hair off. Brad ran a hand over his head expecting it to be bald, and was surprised when he felt a strip of hair. _No freakin' way! Why wouldn't they shave it all off? He stood up pushing the guys out of the way and looked in a mirror OH MY GOD! No way! What the hell is mum gunna say when she sees this on my head! Dad with laugh but oh god! Mum's gunna freak!_ The guys were all laughing at the look on Brads face when he realised he had in fact been given a Mohawk!

He wasn't sure about it, but Ben stated "you gotta keep that," pointing at the Mohawk "although it was meant for punishment, it suits you" grunts of approval from the others followed.

He was right, his dad laughed when he re-told what happened, and his mum did freak out.

Things changed after that, he noticed weird looks from some of his teachers, and then things got really strange in football practice. Coach Tanaka was looking at him like he was someone else. _Why is he looking at me like that, have I got something on my face or something?_ Brad was convinced after coach called him 'Puckerman' _who the hell is that?_ That he had lost his mind. It wasn't until he was looking at the cabinet in the locker room that he saw it.

In the old cabinet there were a few trophies and photos of previous teams. His eyes were drawn to one in particular 'WMHS football team 2010' there was some tall lanky dude with a goofy grin, but next to him was a muscular guy with a Mohawk, which looked just like him. Coach walked by "yo! Coach who is this?" he said pointing; Tanaka retreated back and looked "the one with the same ridiculous hair as you?"

"Err yeah" Tanaka looked confused as he looked between the photo and Brad "that's Puckerman" and with that he swiftly walked away, leaving Brad gobsmacked. This has to be some sort of coincidence, hasn't it_? Breathe Johnson! Breathe! Oh my god! I gotta find some more out! Err where the hell do I go? Or look? Err… err… c'mon think! Aha! Library! They have a library here don't they?_

Brad pretty much ran to the library, he was just inside when _BHAM!_ He felt a small body bash into him, when he looked down he saw the terrified look of that girl who he tried to stop from getting slushied.

"Oh my, I'm ever so sorry I must have not been paying attention to where I was going" she rambled out, her eyes were big, blue and she looked so scared. "Oh that's okay it was my fault I was the one rushing and not paying attention" he smiled, she looked grateful and smiled back.

"I'm Claire, I'm new here" _wow she's pretty_ he thought. "Uh…" _now is NOT the time to get speechless! And stop staring!_ "I'm err, Brad, and I'm sorry about what happened to you yesterday!"

_Wow he's being so nice! So unlike the other jocks! And he's talking to me! Good looking too. Oh Claire, stop it! Nothing is going to happen!_ "That's alright it wasn't your doing!"

"Right, yeah well I still feel bad about it" _breathe, breathe_ "I'm sorry I've just gotta try and find a yearbook, I haven't been in this library before, maybe ill see you around?" he smiled and nodded at her not expecting her to respond he began to walk away, but she reached out for his arm "I can help you look if you like?"

_What the hell?_ "Err… yeah sure, that'd be great thanks!" Claire gave him a small smile which caused his stomach to flip again _what the hell!_ He followed her over to a set of shelves and they both began looking for the 2010 yearbook.

They found it within 10 minutes and began flicking though it, when he suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Brad?" _god she seems so perfect, she's genuinely concerned, shall I just tell her? Even though I've not told anyone that? No not yet, I've only just met her. Geez!_

"Err do you think that this looks like me?" he said pointing at the picture, he wasn't sure why he was feeling so nervous but he was. Claire looked confused as she really looked at the picture, as she looked back up at him she smiled "yeah it does, though your nose is different," he sighed "it's none of my business but why did you ask?"

"I think that he's my dad" he watched her jaw drop and he told her about how he's adopted etc. somewhere in between the story she placed her hand on his, and he put his other hand on hers.

"Wow, that's just wow, you must have fantastic parents to say that nothing will change, they must have been so worried they'd lose you by telling you. Are you sure that this 'Puck' is your biological father?" she whispered earnestly.

******************

"So what do you know about them?" Brad wasn't too sure why he asking because he was sure his parents didn't know who his biological parents were because they would have told him.

"We never met them sweetie, you were bought to us by the nurse" Nina Johnson spoke kindly towards her distressed son. "We didn't even know they went to school at McKinley, but it is a small town so I guess they could have, you do look a lot like that young man in the photograph."

"I just don't know what to do now" Brad whispered, and he really didn't know what to do, although he did know he was exhausted so he said goodnight and went off to bed.

He didn't sleep well at all, he just kept thinking about what he was to do now, how was he going to find them, them he didn't even know who his 'mother' was. He figured out that if he found his father then he could tell him where his mother was, or at least who.

The next day at school he saw Claire and went straight over too her to talk. He took in her appearance, she was petite, blonde hair which fell in soft waves around her face, big blue eyes, she was wearing a yellow dress with a white cardigan and white ballet flats, and he thought she looked beautiful. "Hey" he mumbled, she smiled up at him "hey, how did it go last night?"

"They didn't know anything about them, just that they were 16-17 years old" he didn't mean to sound annoyed but he was a bit frustrated that he hadn't been able to find anything else out. He saw the shocked hurt look on Claire's face and instantly felt bad. "Sorry I didn't mean to say it like that, not to you, sorry"

Her face softened straight away and she smiled up at him "it's okay; it must be difficult for you, just know that I'm here if you need me" and with that they began walking to their first class together.

* * *

Claire and Brad spent a lot of time together after that and they soon began dating. The jocks gave him a hard time about it first, but before long backed off. They had both talked at length about how he would find his parents, and he decided that he would wait until he was sixteen and they were on school break before they really started putting plans into action.

They had been dating almost a year by the time his sixteenth birthday came along, and to celebrate they went out for a meal with the Johnsons. "I'm going to start looking for my parents next week, considering school is on break, and when I find them," he took hold of Claire's hand "we're gunna drive to wherever they are to see them" both sharing a loving look.

Nina began to speak but George interrupted smiling at Nina and giving her the _'he needs to do this his own way'_ look "that's fine with us son, so long as Claire's folks are okay with you both going without an adult." Smiling at the two of them Claire spoke up "yeah they are fine with it as long as we check in every 5 hours" which made everyone at the table chuckle "well that's a good idea sweetie" Nina confirmed.

One week later Brad and Claire sat with the Lima phone book in front of them and searched for 'Puckerman' they soon came across it, and they thought that it was too easy for them to still be in Lima. Picking up the phone to dial the number they waited anxiously for the other end to pick up _ring… ring…_ the wait seemed antagonizingly long.

"Hello?" the receiver spoke, "hello? Is anybody there?" Brad was just shocked so Claire took the phone "sorry to bother you, but does a Puck Puckerman live at this address?" she heard the older woman chuckle.

"Sorry to laugh dear, I just haven't heard the name Puck for a long time and no sorry he moved to New York about err, 12 years ago. I could pass a message on if you like?" the nice woman on the other end offered, obviously his mother.

"Sorry gotta go!" Claire panicked and hung up. Looking at her nervous boyfriend she took his hand and asked "are you alright?" he just nodded in response. "Well he's in New York, the woman on the phone must have been his mother or something," she paused, rubbing small circles on the back of his hand waiting for his eyes to meet hers, "so looks like we're going to New York, once we search for an address" she squealed.

Neither of them had ever been to New York before, but Claire loved the idea of it, and she loves musicals Brad knew they'd have to go to see one while they were there, and he knew she deserved it for being so supportive.

It didn't take them long to find out where they lived, scribbling down the address Brad stated "I can't believe that we're going to New York, find my parents, its just unreal!" running up to her boyfriend Claire wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, whispering "I know, but it's a good thing, I'm excited, you have nothing to be nervous about, they'll love you!"

"I hope so, I don't know what I'll do if they don't want anything to do with me," pressing a loving kiss to her lips "and I don't know what I'd do without you Claire, I love you" _I can't believe I just told her I loved her; I mean I've known I loved her for a while now but what if she doesn't love me back and I have to take this trip on my own, damn it! Wait is she crying? I hate it when she cries! _

"I love you too! I have done for a while, just didn't think you felt the same!" she said though sniffles. "Oh Claire! Same here! Aha! What are we like?" they both laughed at their own stupidity.

* * *

Three days later they were making their way to the 'Puckerman' household; both nervous about what they would be faced with. But whatever happens at least they had had a great 2 days in New York; after the long drive which they shared, they did a bit of sight seeing and yesterday they went to see Wicked which had Claire gushing about other shows they should see together. Brad wasn't the biggest fan of musicals but he didn't mind them, especially because Claire loves them so much.

They pulled up outside the address, and sat in the car for about 30 minutes. Claire offered to go up to the house with him but he said "thanks but I think I need to do this on my own. I love you!" and with that he grabbed his Letterman jacket from the backseat, it wasn't cold but he forgot his other jacket and he wanted some sort of comfort.

Walking up to the house was difficult he had to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other; giving himself a prep talk on the way. He stood at the door for about 5 minutes and with one last look at Claire he knocked on the door.

To say he was shocked to see the door opened by someone who looked just like Elphaba from the musical last night would be an understatement, and he put it down to being coincidental; although he was feeling like his life had a lot of coincidences lately. She seemed equally shocked to see him standing there, so he spoke up "hello?"

She continued to stare and he was nervous enough without the added staring, "hello?" he repeated, trying to keep the nerves at bay.

That seemed to get her attention "Hello, what can I do for you?" she spoke calmly but to Brad it seemed that she too was trying to stay nerve free. A little girl came running to the exchange and that just made his breath hitch in his throat, but he managed to strangle out his next question.

"Is this the Puckerman household? Does a, err," looking at the piece of paper with the address scribbled for a prop "Puck live here?" he asked warily.

He couldn't quite hear what the little girl said or what her mother said to her; but the woman motioned for him to come inside. He had zoned out, not quite believing where he was standing.

He only just managed to zone back in when he saw the muscular figure come down the stairs with his daughter over his shoulder. This man before him must be his father, who is he kidding, he _knows_ it's his father. He noticed that this man and his wife shared a loving look, which made him feel uncomfortable.

When his eyes met those of his father, it was quite clear that they all knew who he was; they were all clearly in shock. He had to search deep for his voice, shifting uncomfortably _damn sweaty palms_, he managed to formulate something to say "hi, err, my name is Brad, and I'm err, your son."

5 seconds later and Brad had been enveloped into a manly embrace. It felt as if this man he was hugging was trying to tell him everything in just one embrace.


End file.
